Do you have a death wish? chapter 3: Mission Destruction
by Mellinnium
Summary: Cruz is gonna have to fly all the way to roswell in search of a crashed plane and is gonna have to be carefull after being shot down by a U.F.O , his team got scattered and he found one dead in one of the worst ways to die


Sorry I haven't updated in a awhile, with school coming up it takes me a long time with these fanfics. Anyway I'm thinking this story will be the last MioXCruz fanfic I write. After this I'm thinking of creating a new story but for Soul eater, it's gonna be a SoulXPatty fanfic. Alright I'll just shut the hell up, I know you've been waiting too long now. Read and if you can leave a review for the next chapter.

* * *

(Dream)

" Finally you're here" She said pouting at him. " I've been waiting for hours now"

" Oh Ayame, I'm sorry if I came here late. You know me and my new girlfriend, Setsuna. We've been hitting it off, now she's pregnant" He said with oh such pride. " Hey where's Taku? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Cruz asked. "Well first of all from now on my new name is Ayame Schild, second that's a lie, and third I don't know where the hell he's gone to." As they were talking Cruz could sense a dark shadow come in. ' Could that be Taku? No,no, this energy I sense from whoever that is, or whatever. It's definantly human, but also not. I better use my powers right now." He was about to send a brain shockwave when...

* * *

(Cruz bunker)

"Hey, Cruz get up. Oh man my head hurts, and why the hell am I naked? Oh yeah, last night." She watched him get up, but soon they're heads collided. Setsuna was naked on-top of an also naked Cruz. " Oh hey Setsuna, wait why the hell is my stomach cold?" He asked looking at his stomach in shock, Setsuna didn't notice this. " Maybe it's just the breeze coming in" but she was wrong, she followed his eyes and only to find out...

that she was having her period on him. (If you don't know what it is, then don't bother asking me or anyone else. That is until you get to 6th or 7th grade and learn it in sex class, or like me let your cousin tell you) "Cruz... I-I-..." She was too embarrassed. "I HAVE TO GO!" she yelled moving quickly, and getting all her clothes and ran outside naked all the way to the infirmary. " Awwww yea, Cruz got some a' dat girl last night" Shouted one of his old friends... Price. He was there to comfort Cruz, also his childhood friend Yuri also came to brighten Cruz's day. But after 3 month's Cruz was finally cured of his depression, but then two new soldiers came in to camp, they're names... Blackburn and Montes. Ever since then Cruz had a problem with them, until they brought up her death. That's when Cruz lost it, he almost killed the guy, so the new commander: commander Campo sent him to solitary confinement for 9 weeks.

* * *

Ever since then Cruz hated him with all his life and heart, pure got out of his bed when Campo came in, " Ugh, Lieutenant Cruz please put some clothes on. When you're done meet me in the HQ" He said and before he left he said " Good luck with the kid" and with that said he left. ' Oh fuckin' holy shit! How did the commander know... oh Price, when he yelled.' he got his clothes on and left.

(HQ)

Cruz looked all around searching every high tech, mechanical room. finally he came to the control room, and saw Campo. He walked up to him, "Sir?" he asked wondering what it was this time, " Lieutenant, I need you go into the U.S to investigate a plane crash and a U.F.O sighting, which also crashed down in Roswell. You're mission will begin today and you will be going alone with Blackburn and Montes, ahh, ahh, ahh I know about your problem with them but your the only one open, the rest of the soldiers are either in the raid on moscow or other shit" He said. Then Montes came in giving Cruz a wide evil smirk, and Blackburn did the same. Cruz started to send the brain shockwaves he intended to use in his dream, "AHHH! holy shit Cruz what the hell!" both Blackburn and Montes yelled. "OH SO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH POWERS HUH?!" suddenly Blackburn was engulfed in blue fire and Montes was engulfed in black and purple flames. "Enough! Save this for Roswell!" yelled the commander.

Cruz said goodnight to Setsuna. He doesn't like goodbyes because of the death of mio. He got in the plane with Blackburn and Montes. " Oh I hope they don't die by fighting" said a worried Setsuna.

* * *

(9 hours later)

Montes was too tired so he fell asleep, " Go ahead Cruz, sleep" said an eager Blackburn. " No way in hell" Cruz muttered, although Blackburn could hear him because of his good hearing. " Alright guys we are about to land and- " BOOOOOOM! Something was attaking them and they're pilot was dead. " Well that's a horrible way to be woken up" yelled Montes. They each grabbed a parachute and dived from 2000 ft. into the sky. something was shooting at them, Cruz looked back and was shocked. "It's fuckin' U.F.O!" at 200 activated they're chutes, but at 25 ft. the U.F.O shot them and they all fell to the ground...in the woods.

(Woods near roswell)

Cruz got up and got his gun out as he past the next corner he screamed " AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Montes was stabbed in the stomach by a tree


End file.
